Talk:Bracket vote
Where did "early stages of the match" come from? That's not how I remember the theory at all. The first 5 minutes is usually considered the board vote, as characters like Midgar Zolom and Phoenix Wright usually take a very early lead. Also, having 130k votes are cast and the fact that only 30k of them can be backed up by brackets does not disprove bracket voting in the slightest, considering that close matches are won by far less than that margin. (Also, is this a typo? 23% of all voters having a bracket sounds far too high.) --Red Shifter 20:42, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Are you serious Red? It's said every single night. "Ganon's got the lead, but I'm not worried... clearly this is all bracket voting. Let's see what the next update brings." Yes, the Board vote is also blamed for results in the first 5 to 10 minutes, that's covered in Board vote. 30k is a long ways from a typo; in fact it is an underestimation. Here are the stats for you. * CBV - 42,646 brackets submitted * Best Series Ever - 46,198 brackets submitted * CBIV - 33,793 brackets submitted Saying the bracket vote doesn't have an effect is of course not true, since in a 100 vote match ANYTHING could be the reason one character won instead of the other. What I meant in that example, and why I choose Snake and Ness, is that it's a very clear cut case where one character is legitimately stronger than the other and is going to crush him no matter what the brackets say. But I'll clarify that section to say that yes, in SOME cases (say Mario/Crono '03), brackets could be a deciding factor. --Ngamer 21:21, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Daily vote trends Wasn't it called "Second Night Vote" instead of just Night vote during the 19:00 - 24:00 period? --Xcarvengerx 00:53, 15 November 2007 (UTC) Yeah, it has been called that, but then it's becoming a question of how technical do we want to get? I mean there are many names for different periods and a bunch of periods you could technically do, but how many of those are important enough to get their own article, is the question. Here, let me try to organize my thoughts by putting down a really technical breakdown. * First 5/10 minutes - Board Vote/Bracket Voting * First hour, sometimes first couple or few hours - Nintendo/Old School Power Hour * From end of NPH until the West coast goes to sleep (3-4amish) - "Night Vote" * End of Night vote until sun rises on the East Coast - Overnight Vote, sometimes called the European Morning Vote * Sun rises until most kiddies are in school (10amish) - Morning vote, sometimes called the early kiddie vote * During school hours (10am till 3pmish) - no real name for it, and frankly this is a weird block of time... seems to act mostly like a return to the overnight vote * School lets out and the 4/5 hours afterwards - After-School Vote, also sometimes called the Kiddie Vote * 8pm until near the end of the poll - "Second" night vote * Last hour/half hour/5 minutes of a poll (but only if it's tight) - "Second" Board vote Hmmmm... --Ngamer 05:04, 17 November 2007 (UTC)